eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 120 The Wings of a Prince Chapter One
Everyone is back on Borrowed Time, having made a deal with the dragons to kill the fake Prince Adal. Booyah goes to his workshop and fiddles with Planar Justice, while Dex reads the journals they found in the pyramid. Beric makes a will and gives it to Charlie for safekeeping. Booyah decides to accompany Charlie on his shopping trip, and is disappointed that he can't remove the cheese from their purchases, but is happy to find some snails to cook for everyone. Dex visits the Black Dog Inn and tells Selana he's ready to be turned. She agrees, and takes him down to the basement, where the ritual will take place. It's the month of Barrakas, so he'll be turned into a wolf. They complete the ritual, and he sleeps for sixteen hours straight, waking up sweating and in his natural changeling form. Back on the boat, Beric tries to persuade Oriana to stay in Sharn for her own safety, but of course she refuses. A few days later they arrive in Aundair. Beric makes one last offer to the whole group: they could go to the Feywild, and stay there until all this blows over. No one takes the offer. Once inside Fairhaven, Dex sets off to look for the local Black Dog Inn, and Beric and Booyah accompany him. He easily locates one and gets a shock when he sees who's behind the bar: Treyna, the weretiger they met on their way to Stormreach! Synopsis Return to Sharn Beric returns to his quarters and starts writing up a will and Dex reads the journal he found in the pyramid. Booyah has created a workshop out of one of the spare rooms,Rikard is still rooming in a closet. and starts fiddling with Planar Justice. In the journal Dex reads about the building of the pyramid. In later pages the elf writing it realizes he would not be leaving, and the entries start becoming fewer and fewer until they stop altogether, before the construction is complete. Nowhere is the death of the giant leader mentioned. After a few hours Beric comes back on deck to ask Jace to be an official witness of his will. Jace signs it, and then Beric gives it to Charlie for safekeeping. He spends the remaining time on the boat either practicing with Oriana (who's upgraded to real weapons) or sitting quietly on deck. In the workshop, Booyah finds a crack in Planar's Justice's stone. He fiddles with it some more, and then tests it on the strip of dragonhide Dex took from Gurnath Ikletarn. Right before it hits it becomes covered in frost and it explodes on impact. Dex comes in and borrows the journal Booyah found in the pyramid, which is somehow already covered in tools. The owner of this journal clearly had a different reason for being there. She was corresponding to someone on the outside, and was obsessive about the draconic prophecy and it relating to the giant the pyramid was being constructed for. She had doubts that the pyramid was even meant for the giant. Borrowed Time arrives in Sharn, and all the boat members have something to do before they set off for Aundair. Beric drops off his documents, Booyah takes Charlie shopping, and Dex visits the Black Dog Inn. Transformation Selana is behind the counter of the Black Dog. She takes Dex into her office to talk about his transformation. His animal will be decided by the moon. This month is Barrakas, which means he'll be a wolf. Dex gets on his speaking stone and tells Beric and Booyah that he'll be gone for the night, and he follows Selana into the basement to a runic circle. She pulls out a goblet with various animals on it and pours a thick liquid into it, holds it over her head, and speaks an incantation. "Barrakas, brightest moon in Eberron, Lantern for the hunters and the predators that stalk their prey at night, sister moon of Therendor, shine bright tonight over your newest brother. Let him be gifted with the sight to see where the shadows are darkest, and the gifts to seek those that would do him and his allies harm in the darkest of nights." She pours the liquid into the runes and the circle around Dex lights up pale gray. The rest is for Dex to drink, and when he's finished he sleeps for the remainder of the night. When he awakes, he's covered in sweat and in his changeling form. Throughout the night he experienced dreams of hunting and fighting as a wolf. On his way out he chats with Kroath, the bartender. To disguise himself, Dex uses his changeling abilities on his hybrid form like he did when he was a bear. This time it works a little differently; he looks more similar to a shifter than a werewolf, but he still hasn't covered it all up. Snails and Cheese Booyah goes with Charlie to the marketplace, intent on snatching the cheese out of his basket. To his great disappointment, Charlie is a complete professional when it comes to shopping and a bag is waiting for him already. His mood shifts when he sees snails for sale, and buys eighty—ten for each person on the boat. It's snails, butter, and mushroom cups for dinner. Beric calls Oriana over and asks her to get off the boat and stay at his grandfather's estate in Sharn. He's not entirely sure it will happen, but based on their relationship he suspects that if he dies she'll be offered the pact, in which case, tell don't accept it. Flee to the Feywild. She simply says if he's dead, he won't know what she does. To Fairhaven Everyone loves the snails, except for Cassian, who's horrified when he finds out what he's eating. A few days later they pull into dock at Fairhaven. Beric asks them one last time; are they sure they don't want to abandon this, and go wait it out in the Feywild? Everyone is uncertain. Dex and Booyah don't think it's a good idea to bail on a deal with dragons, and that's the end of it. Charlie returns from paying the dockmaster with news of what's happening around town. There's a royal banquet in two days, a demonstration by the Wizards of Arcanix tomorrow, and a military demonstration in a few days. Dex, Beric, and Booyah leave to see if they can learn about any dragon activity. On their way they notice people staring at Booyah–more than usual, and only Booyah. When Dex mentions the Black Dog, Beric is apprehensive and warns that this city is a very dangerous place for that. It was the center for the Lycanthropic Purge. Dex continues anyway, and gets a surprise when he looks behind the counter at the bar–it's Treyna, the weretiger. Locations * Sharn, Breland * Aundair Spells None. Quotes 0:09:51 0:56:50 Trivia * First appearance of Kroath. References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Breland Category:Sharn Category:Aundair